Touched by Lightning
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: A romantic one-shot featuring Jay and Nya. Rated 'cuz I'm paranoid about my style of romance. I hope this appeals to JayxNya fans.


**A one-shot featuring everyone's favorite couple: Jay and Nya! Enjoy.**

**I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

He held her hand as they ran through the shadowed and silent park. Their footfalls were soundless on the soft, lush dark green grass. When they were alone, they didn't have to worry about an overprotective hotheaded brother, or the duties of being a Ninja and Samurai. Instead, they could just be an ordinary teenage couple.

They reached the base of an ancient oak tree. The roots snaked through the earth, tangling and intertwining far below the young couple's feet. He pulled her close to him, his dark blue eyes shining in the light of the full moon. She smiled up at him, her ebony black eyes meeting his gaze. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. She wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Do you love me?" The question slipped out of his mouth as he stared at her.

"You know I do," she replied in a whisper, "and I always will."

"For how long?"

"For now, and the rest of eternity," she said simply. "There is nothing that can separate us. Not the ocean, not the forest, not time or space. Not even death itself."

He smiled, reassured by her words. The long, thin golden chain he had given her when they had started dating was hanging from her neck. It's pendant was hidden underneath the neckline of her red phoenix tunic, but he gently pulled it out, his fingers gently rubbing against her collarbone. It was a gold heart with a flame and lightning bolt intricately engraved on it.

"I remember when I first layed eyes on you," he said in a slightly hoarse voice. "You looked like a phoenix, rising from the ashes of old, with feathers of gold and russet."

"And you were speechless with shock," she teased him. A light pink dusting crept across the tops of his cheeks, starting on the bridge of his nose.

"Cole accidentally hit me in the throat with his scythe," he gently corrected her.

"You knew what I meant, Jaidon," she replied in a soft voice, saying his real name. He shivered slightly upon hearing it. His girlfriend noticed it, but didn't say anything else.

"I know," he murmured, "I just wanted to see if you remembered." She looked up at him, her eyes big and expressive.

"Of course I would," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. "I would never forget that moment. You reminded me of a cheetah and a leopard combined. Graceful, fast, and agile."

He smiled, his acute sense of smell catching a brief whiff of cherry blossoms in the spring. She always smelled like that, and it calmed him. Still smiling, he raised his eyes to the heavens.

The sky was a black canvas, sprinkled with grains of sugar. Multiple constellations were scattered across the sky. The moon was at its peak, its swollen surface shedding pure, silver, radiant beams as it continued its journey across the sky. The glowing rays danced across the park's landscape, bathing everything in a dim spotlight. Shadows were cast about at random. A slight summer's breeze suddenly came up. It gently caressed the couple.

"It sure is beautiful tonight," the black-eyed girl whispered, not wanting to break the total silence.

"But not as beautiful as you," her companion replied.

A hand gently slid under her chin, raising her head so that their gazes locked. Moistening his lips, he slowly bent his head. His nose brushed against her's, as soft as a chick's downy feather, before his lips claimed her.

Her heart began to beat faster as he deepened the kiss. She wound her arms tighter around his neck, her fingers buried in his soft, short silky russet brown hair. His hand slid down her back to her waist slowly, his fingers riding the grooves of her spinal cord, where it wrapped around her, locking her firmly against him. His other arm joined its twin.

They eventually pulled away, both breathless. After catching their breath, he once more leaned forward. Instead of fully capturing her full lips like he had done earlier, he instead teased her by gently brushing his lips against hers. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart through the thin material of her tunic and his shirt. His own heart started to pump wildly, as if desperate to tell her that she was not alone.

After teasing her for a few more moments, he decided that she deserved another full kiss. He pressed his mouth to her own, and she felt as if someone had set her blood on fire. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before she broke it, feeling slightly dizzy. As if sensing her emotion, he gently pressed her against the thick, sturdy trunk of the ancient oak, supporting her with his lightly muscled arms.

His blue eyes were big as they roamed over her face, slowly traveling over her facial features. His eyes suddenly flickered to the left side of her neck before dashing once more towards her eyes, which were also big. His eyes asked her a silent question, and she blinked slowly once.

_Are you sure?_ His eyes asked her.

_Yes_, hers replied. He looked slightly unsure, but nonetheless, his head dipped towards her pulse that was on the left side of her neck.

Her pulse started to throb under his soft and gentle kiss, and she let out a small gasp, her arms tightening around his neck. He started to tremble, but he didn't move his lips. Instead, he deepened the kiss for a few more moments before sliding up to her jaw joint. His arms accidentally tightened, squeezing her middle, and she wriggled, which loosened the grip around her. His soft lips gently traveled across her cheek before claiming her lips again.

_I don't care if you're three years older than me,_ she thought as he gently began to suck on her lower lip, _I still love you, my Master of Lightning._

_You are my phoenix_, he thought as he broke the kiss, _my rising sun. I cannot begin the day without you, my love._

The two stood there, looking deep into each others eyes. They wanted to speak, yet they were afraid to break the quiet. After a short period of time, he spoke.

"Let's go back, my phoenix," he said, scooping her up into his arms. She crossed her ankles as they began the journey back home.

* * *

**I, uh, have a habit of doing romance scenes like this. I'm sorry, but it's like I was born to write romance. That, and I'm good with adjectives, as my friends have told me more than once that I make the scene come to life, I'm that descriptive. I can't help it, okay?**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of it in the reviews, and have a good day/night.**


End file.
